Sleepover
by tazxxx16
Summary: The Gang are at school and are having a sleepover at Troy’s place. They play a few funny Truth and Dares.


Hi this is my first story. I hope you like it. And Sharpay is good in this so she is friends with the rest.

The couples:

Troy and Gabriella

Chad and Taylor

Kelsi and Jason

Sharpay and Zeke

Ryan and Martha

It was a Friday morning and the gang was all heading to school. Everyone arrived except for two people. "Are they late again." Chad said. "I don't know where they are, but I was talking to her before I came." Taylor said. They were all standing near homeroom as they usually do and are waiting for Gabriella and Troy to arrive.

They were all talking when they saw two people walking in the school, holding hands and talking and laughing. They all watched as the two walked towards them and stop. "Hey guys!" Troy said. "Your late, again." Sharpay said. After they all hugged and said 'hi' to each other. "Hey it's not my fault, blame him." Gabriella said pointing towards Troy who was standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his head resting on top of hers. "How is it my fault?" Troy asked. "Well 1. You woke up late, again and 2. Your truck stopped working when we were coming." Gabriella said. "You really need to throw that piece of junk away." Chad said. "Hey leave my truck alone." Troy said. "I agree with Chad." Gabriella said and Troy looked at her. "See your girlfriend is even agreeing with me." Chad said. Troy was about to reply when the bell rang, meaning that they had to go to class now

"Oh well bye." Ryan and Martha said heading to maths which they had together. "Bye boys, we have drama and Kelsi needs to write some new songs so see you at lunch." Sharpay said and she and Kelsi kissed their boyfriends before the walked to the theatre.

"Well we have to go science and then have a meeting with the scholastic decathlon team so we'll see you at lunch as well." Gabriella said and Taylor kissed Chad and they were about to walk away when Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and spun her around so she was facing him, which shocked her and kissed her on the lips. "You can't leave without kissing me." Troy said and kissed her again before letting her go. "Actually I can, but see ya." Gabriella said and walked away to Taylor and they went to science. The boys were standing there and sighed. "Oh well, we have basketball practice so I guess we won't see any of them until lunch so let's go." Zeke said and they all headed to the locker room.

After a couple of lessons, they finally had lunch. The gang in their small groups came to their table and boy were they happy to see each other. The girls except for Gabriella jumped into the boys arms and kissed them before having their lunch and talking.

Gabriella wasnt feeling well and she was the only one who wasn't having lunch so she just sat down and listened to her friends talking. After a while she stopped listening with them and looked over at Troy who was on the other side opposite her and the girls, laughing with the boys. Troy must have felt her looking at him because he looked at Gabriella and smiled at her but frowned when she didn't smile back. He knew something was wrong. 'Something is up, she wasn't like this this morning. I need to talk to her.' Troy thought and he walked away from the boys and walked towards Gabriella.

He sat down next to her and examined her. Her eyes were a little red and her nose and cheeks were a bit pink. That's when he realised that she wasn't feeling well. He picked her up and sat her down on his lap and rubbed circles on her back. She immediately rested her head on the crook of his neck and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. Troy whispered in her ear, "I know your not feeling well." Gabriella looked at him and said "How do you know?". "Because your cheeks and nose are a bit red and your really quiet." Troy said.

"Do you want to come over to my house after school and stay over. It's Friday today and my parents don't mind you staying so do you want to?" Troy asked. "Yeah, I'd like that, but could the gang come, it would be nice to have them around." Gabriella said. "Sure!" Troy said.

"Hey guys." Troy said and the gang looked at him and Gabriella. "Do you guys want to come over to my house and stay?" Troy asked. "Like a sleepover?" Sharpay said. "Yeah a sleepover Shar." Gabriella said. "Sure." Everyone said.

At the end of school the gang went to their house to pack their stuff for the sleepover. Troy went with Gabriella to her house and when they walked in the kitchen, Gabriella saw a tray of brownies and a letter near it. It said

**Dear Gabby,**

** I had to go to work and I won't be back until tomorrow at lunch I think so you can go to your friends house and I made some brownies if you want a snack and Hi Troy I made these brownies especially for you because I know you love them.**

**From, ****Mum.**

"Oh well, I guess I should start packing my stuff for-" Gabriella said and stopped when she saw Troy busy eating the brownies. "Of course your busy stuffing brownies in your mouth." Gabriella said walking upstairs to her room and packing her clothes and stuff. "Hey your mom made them for me especially and their amazing so I can stuff brownies in my mouth." Troy said walking towards Gabriella's room to see Gabriella packing and laughing at him. "What?" Troy said and Gabriella grabbed a napkin from her desk and walk towards Troy and cleaned his face. "You eat like a five year old and I have to clean you up like a parent would do to a five year old. Your basically my little baby." Gabriella said throwing the napkin in the bin. "Hey, leave me alone and you know that you love every bit of me so you love me acting like a little kid." Troy said. "I have to admit you are right." Gabriella said as she got her bags and walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. "Let me just write a note to my mom so when she comes she'll know where I am." Gabriella said and she wrote something on a piece of paper.

**Dear Mum,**

**I'm going to be staying over at Troy's and we're having a sleepover at his house with the gang and thanks for the brownies.**

**From, Gabby.**

**FYI: Hi Mrs Montez,**

**Thanks for the brownies, their amazing and tasty. I love them and thanks for making it especially for me but Gabriella said that I act like a five year old because of the way I had the brownies and that's not true, right? Anyways thanks.**

**From, Troy.**

"Really Troy." Gabriella said as she readed the letter. "Hey I was complementing your mum's amazing brownies and she would agree with me about the last bit." Troy said as they walked towards his truck.

When they arrived at the Bolton's house, they saw Mr and Mrs Bolton leaving the house. "Hey Mom,Hey Dad, where are you guys going?" Troy asked. "Hi son, Hi Gabriella,we're going somewhere for 3 days so you can invite your friends over, but don't do anything stupid and inappropriate." Mr Bolton said. "Ok dad, and don't worry oh, by the way, the gang is coming over for a sleepover, is that ok." Troy asked. "Yeah, that's fine Troy, but be careful and don't do anything silly." Mrs Bolton said.

"Alright mom." Troy said and hugged his mom.

"And Hi Gabriella, How are you?" Mrs Bolton asked as she hugged Gabriella. "I'm good Mrs Bolton how are you?" Gabriella asked. "I'm fine thank you, now please make sure Troy and the boys don't burn don't the house or something." Mrs Bolton said to Gabriella and Gabriella giggled. "Hey, I heard that Mom." Troy said and Gabriella laughed. "Ok Mrs Bolton." Gabriella said. "Bye." Troy and Gabriella said. "Bye, and behave." Mr and Mrs Bolton said.

"Well, shall we get this sleepover ready." Troy said and they both got snacks and movies ready for the sleepover and now they were just cuddling together on the couch, waiting for the others. "Hey, do you feel better?" Troy asked remembering that Gabriella wasn't feeling well. "Yeah, I had a medicine before we left and I feel better now." Gabriella said. "So what do you want to do?" Gabriella added. "This."

Troy said and leaned down to kiss Gabriella. They started making out for a while but stopped when they heard the doorbell ring. "They finally arrived." Troy said and walked towards the front door and opened it to see their friends. "Hey guys." Troy said as the entered the house. "Hey, are we late?" Jason asked. "Nope." Troy said and the walked to the living room to see Gabriella looking for something to watch. "Hey Gabriella." Everyone said. "Hi guys." Gabriella said. They all got changed into their pyjamas and got their sleeping bags ready for the sleepover. They all started talking and eating snacks before Chad said, "Hey dude, we're your parents?" "They went somewhere for 3 days, they left when we came." Troy said. "Oh, ok then why don't we play truth or dare." Sharpay suggested. "Ok." Everyone said. "Taylor, truth or dare?" Sharpay asked. "Truth." Taylor said. "Ok Taylor, out of all the in the room, who would you want to be?" Sharpay said. "Ohh, that's a good one." Ryan said. "Umm, I would want to be Gabby." Taylor said. "Why?" Sharpay asked. "Because Gabby is such an amazing person, she's beautiful, smart and caring, she has an amazing voice and she has an amazing boyfriend who cares so much for her and loves her so much." Taylor said. "Aww Thanks Tay, your an amazing person as well." Gabriella said and she hugged Taylor. "I agree with Taylor, Gabby your such an amazing person and I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend." Troy said and Gabriella looked up and kissed him on the lips. "Aww." All the girls said. "See that's why I would want to be Gabriella." Taylor said. "Ok let's move on." Chad said. "Ok, Zeke, truth or dare?" "Umm, dare." "Ok, I dare you to give Jason a haircut." Taylor said. "Ok." Zeke said and done Jason's hair, which turned out to be great. "Wow, that's good, thanks dude." Jason said. "Umm, Chad truth or dare?" "Dare." Chad replied. "Oh I got a good one." Troy said and whispered something to Zeke. Zeke laughed and then said it out loud. "Ok I dare you to straighten your hair with a hair straightener." Everyone started laughing. "Ok." Chad said and straightened his hair with Sharpay's hair straightener. "You look weird dude." Troy said. "You don't say." Chad said. "Ok Troy truth or dare?" Chad said. "I'm choosing dare because I'm not a scaredy-cat." Troy said. Chad smirked knowing which dare to give him as payback. "Ok then, I dare you to jump in the pool." "Ok." Troy said standing up. "Wait, How are we going to know if he actually went in." Martha said and everyone smirked and looked at Gabriella. "Fine, I'll go with him." She said and stood up. They both walked outside and Troy took of his shirt and threw it at Gabriella who was on her phone. She looked at him and then looked at his toned abs. She started checking him out until she looked at him smirking at her, knowing that she had been caught checking him out. "Like what you see?" Troy said teasingly. "Very much." Gabriella said. He then ran and jumped in the pool making Gabriella laugh before swimming towards Gabriella and got out taking the towel from her hand and drying himself. "Ok now I need to take a shower. That water was freezing cold." Troy said and they both walked inside.

Troy ran up to his room to take a shower and Gabriella walked in the living room to see everyone talking. "So did he do it." Chad said. "Yep." She said and sat down in her spot. "Where is he?" Kelsi asked. "He's taking a shower." Gabriella replied. They were talking while Troy was in the shower. "How long is he taking?" Sharpay said. "I'll go see what he is doing." Gabriella said and she walked upstairs to Troy's room. She knocked on the door but there was no response so she walked in to see no one in the room and assumed that he's still in the shower. She looked around to see posters, basketballs and pictures of him and her as well. She looked at the picture that was on the desk near his bed. It was a picture of him and her when they were at Lava Springs, having a picnic on the golf course. Their foreheads were touching each other and they were staring at each other lovingly. Gabriella was deep in thought that she didn't hear Troy walk out of the bathroom were red shorts and a white T-shirt. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, which made her jump but then relax into the familiar arms wrapped around her. They stood there looking at the picture before walking down the stairs back to the others. "Finally you guys came down, we thought we were going to have to go up and get you guys down." Chad said and Troy smacked him on the head. "Oww!" Chad said rubbing his head. "Ok Troy it's your turn." Martha said. "Ok Shar, truth or dare?" Troy said. "Hmm, dare." Sharpay said. "Ok, I dare you to smash a pie on Chad's face." Troy said and everyone was laughing their heads off. "Ok." Sharpay said and went into the kitchen and got a pie. Everyone went to the garden so the house won't be a mess and watched Sharpay smash a pie on Chad's face. "Hahaha." Everyone was laughing. "Nice one Bolton." Chad said. "Ok my turn again." Sharpay said. "Ok Martha, truth or dare?" Sharpay asked. "Truth, these dares are weird." Martha said. "Ok, what is your biggest fear?" Sharpay said. "My biggest fear is spiders, their disgusting." Martha said. "Now, Gabby, truth or dare." "I'm going to choose dare." Gabriella said. "Ok." Martha said with a smirk on her face. "I dare you to make out with Troy in his room for 15 minutes." Martha said. "Ok, I'm alright with this dare." Gabriella said and she and Troy walked up to his room. As soon as Gabriella closed the door, Troy's lips were attached to hers immediately. They moved towards the bed started making out on the bed.

With the others:

"Ok, I'm timing them." Taylor said. "How long do the have left?" Ryan asked. "Umm 10 minutes." Taylor said. "I bet you 20 their clothes are already off." Chad said. "Stop thinking like that Chad." Kelsi said. "I bet 20 that only their shirts or one of them don't have their shirt on." Jason said. "Alright, it's a bet." Zeke said. They talked for a while and the Taylor said, "It's time." They all walked to Troy's room and opened the door to see Troy and Gabriella still making out and the only clothing on the floor was Troy's shirt. Chad cleared his throat and said, "Umm, guys, it's time." They pulled away to see everyone looking at them. They fixed themselves and went back down. "Ok, I won. Give me the 20." Jason said putting his hand out. Chad took out the money out of his pocket and handed it to Jason. "Thank you." Jason said. "Wait you guys betted on us." Troy said. "Yep, Chad said that by now all your clothes would be off but I said one of the tops or both would be off." Jason said. "Ok." Troy said. They carried on playing a few more rounds before they decided to watch something.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Troy asked. "Teen Wolf." All the girls said. The boys didn't say anything knowing very well that the girls would win the argument at the end. "Ok then, we're watching Teen Wolf." Troy said and they watched a couple of episodes. The girls were crying after they finished watching it. "Why did Allison have to die?" Sharpay said. "Her and Scott were meant to be with each other forever." Taylor said. "She died in the arms of her first love." Gabriella said. "That was so cute but sad." Kelsi said. "I want Stiles and Lydia to be together." Martha said and all the girls agreed with her. "You do know that they are acting and it's not real." Chad said and Taylor smacked him on the chest. "So, it's really good and Stiles is so cute and funny." Taylor said and all the girls agreed with her. Eventually they fell asleep in the boys arms. "Let's put them down so they can sleep more comfortably." Zeke said. They put the girls in their sleeping bags near them except for Troy. Troy tried putting Gabriella in her sleeping bag but she only tightened her grip on Troy. Troy sighed and lay down with Gabriella in his arms. She immediately cuddled into him and used his chest as a pillows. That's how they fell asleep and woke up in the morning.


End file.
